Nebulous
by White Mage Koorii
Summary: Collection of bits and pieces of writing that have no where else to belong. Mostly KaiShin, but will probably involve other things as well.
1. Delusions of Moonlight

**Pairings/Characters: **KaiShin  
**Rating: **PG  
**Warnings: **Bit of angst if you squint. Mentions of boy's kissing.

**A/N: **Idea thats been floating around my head for awhile. Just wanted to write somethere where Shinichi had a complex about Kid's monocle. And now I'm probably going to use this fic to post any random drabble-y oneshot things I write. Most will probably be KaiShin, of course, but some will wander elsewhere in the fandom, I'm sure.

**

* * *

**

**Delusions of Moonlight**

**words: 626**

* * *

Kaito always went to him in the guise of Kid, because they had yet to meet in the light of day. Fate hadn't been so kind as to allow an open windowed opportunity like that and, even then, it would still be different. Because Kaito wasn't Kid and Kaito wasn't really Kaito and, yet, he was. He had so many distinct personalities that he used, so many acts, that Kaito had trouble remembering which ones were real. Shinichi seemed to know, though. Shinichi told him he acted _real_ with him.

Still, sometimes he wanted to be able to be seen with Shinichi in the daylight: To see the way sun highlighted Shinichi's dark hair, or shadows under a tree played over his eyes, or the way he'd move through a crowd that had nothing to do with running to catch a thief.

Despite that want, almost a painful need, Kaito also cherished their little moonlit liaisons. It was a secret the world would never know, protected by the thin fabric of darkness. It was a risk, and exposure was always a single mistake away. He was both chilled, and thrilled, every time he leapt from his home, not to go and steal a priceless jewel but to steal a kiss or two or three from a young man he adored.

Shinichi had many strange habits. Some of them he found amusing and endearing, others frustrating, and some still were simply confusing. Take, for example, the fact that Shinichi would _never_ touch his monocle. No matter what was occurring, he would never even make a move toward it. Kaito could have him drawn close, wrapped in his arms, the thick fabric of his cape falling around them, their lips sealed in a slow passionate kiss that burned them, and Shinichi would simply clutch at him.

Kaito never understood why, so he asked because, after all, Shinichi knew very well who he was. Nights had been spent, sitting together and whispering secrets of their daily lives like it were _those_ that were unreal; like it was the lives they lived in the daylight that were the big secret, not this hidden reality in the moonlight. Shinichi knew all about Kuroba Kaito, and Kaito knew all about Edogawa Conan, and the Kudou Shinichi that the world saw. He saw someone different. Shincihi was _real_ with him, too.

Shinichi's answer had been simple yet complex: 'If I don't take it off, I haven't unmasked you, and I don't have to lie as much.'

He didn't really understand it, because it was still lying. He supposed, however, that Shinichi knew a little more about lying to protect other people. Kaito lied to preserve himself.

So, it was Kaito would would take the monocle off, set it aside, and become Kaito rather than Kid just so that Shinichi could continue deluding himself that he didn't, in fact, have any knowledge of Kid beyond what the rest of the world knew. He did it because there was no other way: Shinichi's morals and since of justice would not allow him such liberties, and neither would Kaito's sense of self preservation.

He knew, even if they, one day, met in the daylight that they'd be just the same. Kaito could be no other way with Shinichi. They would always have moonlight, and secrets, and lies, and monocles that only they, personally, could take off. They couldn't strip everything away from each other, because that was all they had, and because the world demanded they be this way.

Kaito was content, and so was Shinichi, for now, at least. Kaito was a Kaitou: He always got what he wanted in the end and, this time, he didn't plan on ever giving back what he'd stolen.

* * *


	2. Your Star

**Pairing/Characters: **No pairing. Eisuke Centric.  
**Rating: **K+  
**Warnings: **Mentions of charcter death. Bit angsty again.

**A/N: **Got this idea last night after watching the latest episode of Bones and it wouldn't leave me alone. Title of this ficlet is fromthe Evanescence song of the same name. It just seemed fitting.

**

* * *

**

**Your Star**

**words: 296**

* * *

He could _never_ tell anyone why this place meant so much to him; could _never_ tell anyone that he came here for anything more than to see the place that honored so many. Secrets bound his mouth shut, and Eisuke had learned not to ever speak a word of an important secret. He could _never_ tell a soul why he was drawn here, to stand here, gazing at this expanse of wall, but he thought that maybe the other people who sometimes passed by understood.

They looked at that wall much the same as he, but he always stayed and gazed longer.

Eisuke stood, his hands clasped at the small of his back, and gazed through the lenses of his glasses at the memorial wall. White and imposing, it stared back, decorated with a myriad of dark, black, anonymous stars. To the left the American flag hung, and to the right the agency's banner mirrored the country's pride and glory.

Beneath them, those harsh but important stars, the Book of Honor lay silent and weary encased below its thick glass cover, and above the stars the words were all consuming and blatant: _In honor of those members of the Central Intelligence Agency who gave their lives in the service of their country._

He could not tell anyone, because even in death some names had to remain a secret, even in death the secrets were too great to be known, but they were honored here. Two stars: Nameless, black, anonymous stars against an immense field of white.

Hondou Ethan.

Hondou Hidemi.

They may be nameless to the rest of the world, but Eisuke's eyes could always spot them, the ones belonging to his family. Eisuke simply knew, and that was enough even if the world never would.

* * *


	3. Suspension of Disbelief

**Pairing(s): **Mentioned Takagi/Satou  
**Character(s):** Takagi-centric. Conan/Shinichi. Brief mentions of Satou and Jodie-sensei.  
**Rating: **K  
**Warnings: **None

**A/N: **I've been wanting to write this for ages, and I won't go into the rant that usually accompanies it. Suffice to say I can't figure out why Takagi didn't find out. I mean, even Heiji confirmed that Shinichi's fingerprints are the same during the Omamori incident (When they went to Tokyo to get Kazuha's back).

* * *

**Suspension of Disbelief**

**words: 278**

* * *

Wataru sat back, staring with wide eyed, almost thoughtless, disbelief at the screen in front of him. It just _couldn't_ be accurate. There was _no way_. The programming had to be scrambled, or, or, or _something_. It just...wasn't possible. Maybe he'd accidentally screwed up the search? It hadn't happened before, but, hey, everyone had off days and Wataru was rather used to having his at the least opportune times.

How many of his attempts to get closer to the lovely Satou had been foiled thus far?

Wataru hung his head, letting out a forlorn sigh. He'd rather not think about it.

Still...

Leaning forward in the rather decrepit computer chair with a creak he squinted at the computer screen. No matter what he did, no matter how many times he rubbed his eyes, or gulped down a half a cup of coffee (and the mug was empty so he'd tried this twice) the results remained the same: The fingerprint database continued to insist that it had had not _one,_ but _two_ hits off a single set of prints.

Edogawa Conan and Kudou Shinichi apparently had identical fingerprints.

Sitting back with another squeaky creak Wataru crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the flickering screen of the computer. People weren't supposed to have the same fingerprints, yet, here he was, having just run a check on the prints off the phone that foreign FBI woman had brought in and it refused to say anything else.

The only possibilities were that, maybe, someone had changed things, but there was no real _motive_ for that so all that remained...

Conan-kun was Kudou Shinichi, and that made even less sense.

* * *


	4. Baiting the Trap

**Pairing(s): **Slight KaiCon if you squint.  
**Character(s):** Saguru Hakuba, Kuroba Kaito, Hattori Heiji, and Edogawa Conan/Kudou Shinichi  
**Rating: **K  
**Warnings: **None

**A/N: **For my very own Hakuba, Heiji, and Kaito. Because I love you all even if you enjoy tormenting me sometimes. XD Based on a chat we had wherein most of this occurred after a fashion.

* * *

**Baiting the Trap**

**words: 1181**

* * *

Kaito disappeared with his usual explosion of smoke, though not before taking his usual parting shot at Hakuba and chucking a banana custard at the poor half-Brit. Well used to this (After the glitter, water, ferrets, and clothing change– a purple pimp suit, really?! –and a fair dozen other horrible things.) Hakuba ducked neatly out of the way. Unfortunately the same could not be said for Heiji who was standing somewhere behind him.

There was a singular loud squelch. Heiji froze, arms going stiff at his sides as custard slid off his face and down his front, spattered gloriously across his dark hair and skin. Growling angrily the Osakan reached up and pawed the mess from his eyes.

Hakuba stood looking side long at the steaming Osakan detective with half lidded eyes and a slight smirk on his face.

"Don't give me that look," Heiji growled, pointedly sending a dark glare Hakuba's way.

Hakuba affected a look of innocence. "What look would that be, Hattori-kun?"

"Or that innocent look," came the snarled reply. Huffing in displeasure Heiji flicked one hand to fling off the banana flavored goo clinging to his fingers. "I just got outta the shower too..."

"My apologies?" Hakuba asked, not sounding apologetic at all.

Heiji shot the half-Brit a particularly dark look. "No, yer not. Yer not sorry _at all_."

"This is not my fault. Kuroba-kun was the one who threw it."

"But you _ducked_ it," retorted Heiji irately. The Osakan took a half step forward, face twisted into a grand show of temper. He might have been intimidating if he wasn't covered in custard. Then, smirking a bit dangerously he said, "Ya should've taken yer punishment like a man. Yer used to it after all."

Looking, and sounding scandalized, Hakuba asked, voice slightly sharp, "Are you saying I should have let myself be hit?"

"YES!" Heiji bellowed.

Placidly, Hakuba blandly said, "I see. So that's how it is Hattori-kun?"

Conan, sitting on the couch and watching the entire thing, muttered softly, "The one good thing about this, is the idiot rarely targets me." Propping his elbow on his knee the shrunken detective watched the duo go at it like a particularly interesting tennis match. "Classic. Put them in the same room and you get instant entertainment."

The banter suddenly halted so fast the sound of proverbial tires squealing could be heard. As one the two normal sized detective's turned considering gazes on their tiny counterpart.

"Far be it from us to allow Kudou-kun to be neglected," Hakuba said after several moments.

"Yer right about that."

"They do say sharing is good manners, after all."

And, with that, Heiji attempted to grab the small detective. Conan, however, proved as slippery as ever, and ducked under the Osakan's incoming arms then scampered across the room to duck under the table. It was just tall enough for him to run under without any hindrance, but small enough that the larger detective's would be forced to get down on their hands and knees to get at him. Conan smirked smugly. For once his tiny stature was actually _useful_.

"That isn't going to save you, Kudou-kun," Hakuba murmured.

Conan scoffed, watching the two's legs through the forest of chairs. For once the two seemed to be in accord. It would just figure that that accord circled around making Conan's life miserable.

"You take that side, I'll take this one!" Heiji called, just before he ducked down and dove under the table at the small detective.

Conan quickly ducked under one of the nearby chairs and squirmed through, popping out the other side and darting for the cover of the couch. Hakuba, using his best Kid Tackling Skills, made a go for the shrunken detective just as Heiji burst out from under the table, scrambling after Conan. The two went down in a tangle of flailing limbs, and swearing, as custard got smeared and spread around.

Behind the couch, Conan snickered at their plight.

Shoving at Hakuba, Heiji tried to disentangle them.

"Do watch where you're putting your hands, Hattori!" Hakuba yelped, giving the Osakan detective a hard shove and scrambling, crab-like, away from him.

"Like I wanted ta touch you anyway!" Heiji roared in response.

"That's rich," Conan called. "And here I was thinking _I_ was the kid around here."

The two zeroed in on Conan then, and together relaunched their assault. Eventually Hakuba managed to grab him despite his best efforts. Now, all three, thoroughly covered in custard, stood in the middle of the room.

"You realize," Conan said, voice mildly irate, "that this calls for revenge."

"Quite," Hakuba concurred.

"But, how?" asked Heiji.

"If we reciprocated and dropped food on the fool he'd likely thank us and start eating it," Hakuba pointed out.

Conan snorted in agreement. "And if we used glitter he'd thank us for making him pretty."

Hakuba pursed his lips, "And, no doubt, want to share." He'd had quite enough glitter to last a life time, and was, in fact, still picking the stuff out of the strangest places.

An epiphany occurred in the smallest detective's eyes, and he grinned sharply. "We need a trap," said Conan slowly. "and we need bait." Above him, the two slowly turned to look down at the, apparently, unaware boy.

Hakuba raised a brow at Heiji who grinned, shark-like, and said, "You make good bait."

Conan's head jerked up, and, without a word, he attempted to make a run for it only to find himself scooped up by Hakuba. Squawking indignantly the boy flailed and squirmed.

"It's all fer the sake of revenge," Heiji reminded him.

"Yes," Hakuba agreed. "We've the bait, now for the trap..."

At that moment the sound of footsteps, and cheerful humming, could be heard, fast approaching. Having yet to form any coherent plan the two normal detective's looked back and forth at each other. Conan hung in Hakuba's grip, small arms crossed as he pouted grandly. Kaito rounded the corner and strode into the room, taking the scene in at a glance just as Hakuba tossed Conan to Heiji.

A puff of smoke appeared in the air, the boy vanishing to reappear in Kaito's arms with a wide eyed look on his bespectacled face. Kaito cooed at him, "What's the matter?"

Then, just as quickly, the befuddled look disappeared and Conan shoved a fish plushie (Where he had gotten it would forever remain a mystery.) directly in Kaito's face. The magician shrieked in utmost terror, tossing the poor boy in the air as he made a dash for it.

Arcing through the air Conan squawked and flailed, and, luckily, landed back in Hakuba's grip. The three stood (or, dangled, in Conan's case), staring after the departed magician. Finally Conan gave vent to a triumphant smirk and said, rather smugly, "I knew mentioning bait was a good idea."

* * *


	5. Armagoddamnmotherfuckinggeddon

**Pairing(s): **AkaiGin  
**Character(s):** Shuuichi Akai, Gin.  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **None

**A/N: **If I didn't have an unholy devotion to KaiShin I would be shipping the mother loving _god_ out of these two. No idea where this would take place in Canon-time, so as usual, I'll gleefully just disregard it to have my way. Yay!

Oh, yeah, and the chapter title is fom the Marilyn Manson song, which I think fits them pretty well.

* * *

**Arma-goddamn-motherfucking-geddon**

**words: 567**

* * *

The room was small, the paint on the walls peeling and the carpeting thin and threadbare. Every piece of furniture was sparse and worn; the veneer heavily scratched until it no longer shown in patches. Through the thin curtains the light of the city lanced, casting lines of man made light against the walls, walls that were a riot of posters used to cover holes and dents in the plaster: Scantily clad women brandishing weapons of all variety.

It didn't really mesh with the man sleeping in the bed at all, twisted dark hair splayed against the dirty white of his pillow. He lay on his stomach, arms curled under the pillow, the sheets down around his hips, bare skin highlighted by a trail of off color light.

Gin moved forward, platinum hair fanning out behind him. He prowled, black coat making little to no sound as the heavy folds shifted with his every step. The heavy soles of his boots touched softly against the thin carpeting with each step until he was standing over the low bed. His fingers twitched against the pistol in his hand, caressing the trigger lovingly as Gin leaned over Akai's prone form.

In seconds the dark haired man twisted around, the sheets slipping lower, his hand flew up to press his own gun against Gin's temple, just beneath the brim of the man's hat. The barrel of Gin's own gun hovered inches from Akai's forehead, right between his eyes.

"Rye," Gin breathed the single word voice dark. He lowered himself down, the bed dipping beneath his weight as he settled alongside Akai's hip.

The barrel of Gin's gun was still warm from his latest kill, while Akai's was cold as the grave, but warming against his skin. Akai's mouth twitched into a razor edged smirk, curling and elongated to show a hint of teeth. Gin bared his own in a mockery of a sane smile.

"Gin," Akai returned, voice placidly neutral. "Going to kill me?"

There was no fear.

"I should. You're too complacent."

"Go ahead."

But, even as he said it the barrel of the cold gun traced back along the side of Gin's head, pushing snarled platinum hair back, drawing along his ear in a dangerous, barely there way. A flick upward and it dislodged Gin's hat to fall to the ground with a hollow sound against the thin, dirty carpet.

Gin sneered, "I'll kill you on my time, never when you want me to."

The cool metal of the gun slid down again, along his cheek bone before passing over his lower lip. Gin smirked against it, danger and threat were nothing but a game that made the heat of their encounter all the better.

"Only when you're ordered."

Akai's hand caught behind Gin's head, pressing the hard lines of the gun into the back of his skull through the mess of his hair, and pulled down. Gin let him, the barrel of his still warm gun knocking against Akai's forehead before the dark haired man's hand knocked it aside.

There was nothing gentle or tender about the meeting of lips between them. It wasn't a kiss: It was too bestial and violent to be anything so romanticized. The heavy folds of Gin's coat fell around them as did the twisted snarls of his hair. Outside sirens wailed a tireless song.

* * *


	6. Memoirs in Ink

**Pairing(s): **AkaiGin  
**Character(s):** Akai-centric, Gin.  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **None

**A/N: **Was watching a show on History Channel about Yakuza, and Tattoos. It was very interesting. Then I wrote this. It didn't exactly come out how I was planning, but ah well. Maybe I'll try again later.

* * *

**Memoirs in Ink**

**words: 423**

* * *

The rhythmic stab of traditional steel needles into his skin had long ago fallen away into the background. Shuuichi lay on his stomach, arms crossed beneath his head and his eyes heavily lidded. The scent of the ink, the _sumi_, pervaded his senses as did the heady rush of adrenaline brought forth by the pain. It washed him away on heavy, time swallowing, waves.

He could remember the first time he'd really seen horimono up close, splashed in saturated colors across Gin's skin. He'd been bleeding, his lip split open, and a sly smirk on his lips that pissed the long haired man off to no end. It had been like tickling the toes of a tiger.

Shuuichi could never recall how it had degenerated, how Gin's coat, and shirt had gotten shoved back to reveal the tattoos covering him beneath, could remember seeing them in the watery neon glow.

Sakura blossoms and chrysanthemums nestled in a whorl of dark gray clouds in which mirroring tigers and a large, vicious, dragon had pranced. He could remember wondering what all those well crafted lines had covered as he traced them with his tongue, while they writhed against each other, high off the rush of the latest job. He had been shameless, his hand gripping a fist full of Gin's tangled hair.

It wasn't until later, when he'd stumbled into the small dingy apartment he was calling home while he worked undercover, that it all rushed back to him: what he'd done, what had occurred. All trembling limbs and regret for another dirty job, but pride and determination not to let it ever show. He'd put himself in this position, taken it, wanted it, would see it through and never let anything stop him. No matter how much those sordid little memories and meetings woke him at night, sweating and panting, and _hungry..._

That was done and gone now, a blistered memory of neon glow, dark wet allies, and moist flesh. An unspoken bit of history best left alone, but which he revisited all the same. It was all for the sake of the mission, he told himself, and maybe it was or wasn't.

He would never know.

Still, the feeling of ink, the needles piercing his skin, in and rise and back and in, lulled him. Despite the taboo, despite the stigma, it felt almost like it was cleaning away some dark, dirtied, part of him, even as he knew it was a memory being laid forever into his flesh. His dirty, inescapable memory.

* * *


	7. Precisely Why Not

**Pairing(s): **KaiHakuShin  
**Character(s):** Hakuba Saguru, Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **Threesome, nakedness, weird.

**A/N: **Dedicated to Sera, because she put the bloody idea in my head. Also, the muses tell me that this happens after yet another story that one day, I plan to write. Shut up. I can't help it that my plunnies breed like mad.

* * *

**Precisely Why Not**

**words: 529**

* * *

He really wasn't sure how it had happened. One minute he was chasing the damnable thief around the display cases and towering sets of samurai armor perched on mock-up samurai armored horses, and the next his cloths were gone, shredded, and falling all around him like confetti.

Shinichi gave a startled squeak, back pedaling faster than he ever had in his life to put a rather nice display of old swords between him, and the task force and news crew. Several feet ahead of him, and dodging Hakuba who was trying, determinedly, to get a pair of cuffs on any part of the thief he could reach, Kid glanced up, caught sight of him, and stumbled to a halt, nearly loosing his balance and falling, face first, to the highly polished floor. Hakuba took the opportunity to snap a cuff around Kid's wrist, with a smug grin, before glancing along the gaping criminal's line of sight.

The Great Detective of the East went even redder, and tried, valiantly, to sink into the floor.

A little _pon_ announced that Kid had recovered, and a small cloud of smoke enveloped him and Hakuba. A moment later the two appeared right in front of Shinichi. Hakuba was looking a little dazed like someone had waltzed him around in circles... Shinichi wouldn't be very surprised if Kid _had_ done just that. He wouldn't put it passed the thief.

Kid gave him a leering once over, a particularly lewd expression on his face before, even with the cuff on one hand, he undid the clasps and knobs holding his cape in place, and, much like a gallant gentleman, draped the slightly heavy white fabric around Shinichi's shoulders.

Automatically the detective clasped the edges of the cape, tugging it around himself defensively, and if he rubbed his cheek against the material no one saw it, except, maybe, Kid and Hakuba. The thief pranced forward, just as, conveniently, the lights went out leaving the confused task force stumbling around in the dark, and draped himself around Shinichi's shoulders. This, of course, dragged Hakuba tight against the other detective's front half.

"Kid..." Hakuba growled.

The thief sniggered, and lapped the shell of Shinichi's ear happily, "Come on, I'll take you home. I need my cape back, after all."

Breathless for a second, pinned between the pair, Shinichi licked his lips and tried to formulate a response.

"I suppose then," Hakuba murmured, breath puffing against Shinichi's cheek. "I should probably chaperone. Can't have Kid slipping away, after all."

The low, dark, purr in Shinichi's ear, and the arm around his waist told the tell as well as the words the followed, "I have no intentions of 'slipping away', not yet at any rate. The night is yet to begin..."

Somehow, Shinichi got the feeling that Kid had engineered everything to end up just like this and, after a moment, decided it probably wasn't a bad thing. Leaning back into the thief's embrace he used one fist to tug Hakuba closer, ghosting a kiss under his jaw. "Let's go then. I don't want to be on TV in nothing but Kaitou Kid's cape."

* * *


	8. Eye Spy

**Pairing(s): **KaiShin  
**Characters:** Kudou Shinichi, Kuroba Kaito  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings:** AU, innuendo, silliness.

**A/N:** Dear readers, This is my waking up at 4am, being bored, surfing the intarwebs, and finding a fun little site with a generator for romance story plots. It gave me this:

_In this story, a tactless doctor is in love with a spy searching for justice - all thanks to an inheritance. What role will a shopping trip play in their relationship? _

So I wrote you a ficbit!

* * *

**Eye Spy  
****words: 778**

* * *

Shinichi frowned, snatching the box of granola from Kaito's hands as the spy attempted to add it to their already overloaded basket. "We don't need any of this."

"Aw, why not?" Kaito sighed exasperatedly. "Aren't you supposed to be an advocate for healthy eating? You _are_ a doctor after all."

Frowning more, and pretending that he wasn't staring at the other man's ass what with the way the worn denim of his jeans molded perfectly to the contours of said posterior, Shinichi rebutted, "That doesn't mean I like granola."

Ahead of him, and bouncing along cheerfully like an overgrown toddler, Kaito made a little 'pfft' sound. "Yeah, yeah... Hey, if you hadn't become a doctor what would you be doing?"

Shinichi's frown deepened until a small crease formed between his brows. Kaito wasn't even watching him, far more interested in the displays of goods in front of him. The other man even seemed to be humming a catchy little tune. Turning away, because Kaito was practically dancing and Shinichi was a young man with a perfectly healthy libido, he eyed the nearby shelves and replied dryly, "I wanted to be a detective when I was younger, then my dad died working a case."

"Ouch. Police seem to have a rather bad life expectancy around here."

Shinichi nodded faintly, understanding the reference to Kaito's own past and how a friend's father had died. "My father wasn't a police officer, he was a mystery writer."

Kaito appeared at his elbow then, face twisted up in bafflement, "Why was he doing casework then?"

Shrugging absently, Shinichi turned to face him, getting momentarily sidetracked with the whole being close to his object of affections thing. He was pretty sure that there was supposed to be some sort of tense awkwardness wherein he contemplated what it would be like to kiss him, and how amazing Kaito's looks were, but all Shinichi could think about was how unhealthy the dark smudges under his eyes were. Well, that, and the fact that Kaito had and amusing cluster of very faint freckles to the left of his nose.

Turning and walking away, the young doctor called back, "He liked playing detective, that's why I don't."

"Huh. So you'd rather play Watson than Holmes?"

That caused a pause on Shinichi's part and he peered back over his shoulder at Kaito who followed him like a faithful puppy. "How do you even know that reference?"

"Aside from the fact that almost the entire world knows Holmes?" Kaito asked cheerfully, and Shinichi nodded promptly. "I got bored the other night while you were working the emergency graveyard shift."

Giving a noncommittal 'Ah' in reply, Shinichi proceeded to carry their goods toward the check out, silently amused with how comfortable this entire thing was. Ever since he'd run into Kaito, who was working on infiltrating some sort of high level evil organization as some sort of spy to gain justice for the murder of his father by his apprentice in a bid to gain Kaito's inheritance, or maybe that was a lie and Kuroba Kaito was merely an insane hobo– Shinichi wasn't sure which, but the blood and urine tests Shinichi had not so subtly gotten from his house guest were all clean so... –they'd ended up living together for some reason.

Probably because Shinichi was lonely as hell, and had the room.

"So," Kaito hummed, dancing idly to the crappy music being piped through the store much to the gawking happiness of the idiot drooling behind the cash register. Shinichi tried to count out his money and watch the rather interesting way Kaito was wriggling his hips at the same time. "What's on the schedule for tonight Dr. Kudou?"

"I'd like to play doctor with you," Shinichi replied baldly, not really thinking about it until he'd said the words and then not caring to retract them.

Kaito blinked, then flashed him a lascivious grin. "Only if I get to be the doctor and give you a full physical," he said, wriggling his fingers in a rather lewd and telling manner.

Okay, so, maybe getting into Kaito's pants wasn't going to be as hard as Shinichi had expected it to be, but then tact and subtlety had never been his strong suit. He was rather known for saying the first thing that came to mind. Tilting his head he gave the thought some due consideration then nodded, "Sure."

Kaito's leer widened cheerfully in response, and he sent the gobsmacked cashier a pleased look. "So, do you guys sell lube?"

* * *

**P.S. **Why do I imagine that it was Yukiko that killed Toichi here?


	9. High Stakes Poker

**Pairing(s):** None.

**Characters:** Kaitou Kid, Nakamori Ginzo, Hakuba Saguru, Edogawa Conan

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** None

* * *

**High Stakes Poker**

**words: 371**

* * *

Kid heists were like a game of high stakes poker; only, instead of betting chips and money, they played with gems and freedom. In the end it was the person with the best Poker Face, the one who could fool them all and call their bluffs that came out on top. That was why Kid was King of the Table: Not because he was skilled, though that helped, but because he was the best at bluffing and reading them.

Nakamori was the big loser, unable to keep his emotion under control, he bet high and loud and bragged his way through every hand. He could never keep his cards close to his chest, always allowed the other players a tiny peek. That was okay though, because he always brought enough to the table to add a little flavor to the game, he was something of a wild card who could suddenly change at any moment.

Hakuba was the hardest opponent he'd ever played against. Once Hakuba had wizened up he found a way to get under Kid's skin, behind his Poker Face, and called his bluff every time. Hakuba understood him in a way no one else ever dared. He knew when to place his bets, knew when to fold. He was a cunning player who could read the signals almost as well as Kid.

Edogawa was the most _challenging_, because he was just as insane and unpredictable as Kid himself, but, in that same light, it made him _easy_ to play against. He was the high better: He came in without warning, joined the table when he pleased and left just as quickly. When he bet he always bet high, and no one could ever tell if he was bluffing or had the cards to back up his bravado. He was a thrill, plain and simple.

So Kid shuffled the deck, and tossed out the cards one by one until they all had a full hand. They placed their bets, and played for gems, and freedom, and sometimes lives. The entire time he grinned a devil may care grin at the world. He was King of the Table, after all, and wasn't going to give up his title so easily.


	10. Kidnapped!

**Pairing(s):** Onesided?KaiShin, Onesided SonokoKid Oo

**Characters:** Kudou Shinichi, Kaitou Kid, Suzuki Sonoko

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** Crack. Pure crack.

**A/N:** This, and many of the following drabbles are complete crack and stupidity. Apparently me trying to free myself from writer's block results in this. I apologize ahead of time for subjecting you all to it.

* * *

**Kidnapped!**

**words: 673**

* * *

Shinichi sat on the thinly carpeted floor, face completely deadpan. His arms were tied behind his back, but not uncomfortably so. In fact, he'd go so far as to say that the only reason he _wasn't_ comfortable was that his back was aching a bit from not being able to lean against anything, since he'd been left to sit in the middle of the room. Ahead of him were a pair of five paneled, glass, french doors, open, that lead onto a slim balcony. Beyond the balcony the city glowed, unaware that the Great Detective of the East had been kidnapped and tied up on someone's floor.

Then Kid dropped down, almost in slow motion, with his cape fluttering dramatically, and the light pinging off the lens of his monocle, to land with nary a sound on the balcony railing. The tilt of Kid's hat was jaunty, and the thief sent him a rakish grin before giving a little hop, and dropping to the floor of the balcony itself.

Kid strode forward, a slow majestic walk that was meant to emphasize his grandeur, Shinichi was sure, and said, "I'm here to save you, Tantei-kun!" even as he held his hands up in a dramatic 'look at me!' gesture.

"I don't need saving," Shinichi shot back, annoyed.

Apparently his lack of swooning at the arrival of his 'hero' threw Kid off as the thief stopped and blinked at him. "But, I was sent a note saying that I needed to rescue you. And you _are_ tied up."

"I'm _not_ a damsel in distress," growled Shinichi, and was about to explain that he wasn't tied up very well anyway, and could escape whenever he wanted when someone stomped their foot down hard enough to make their presence known.

Shinichi didn't turn to look, knowing it was just his 'kidnapper.'

Kid seemed to be ignoring them in favor of Shinichi as well, and whined, "But, Tantei-kun! I came here to rescue you!" The thief even had the audacity to cross his arms and pout.

Behind Shinichi, Sonoko gave a shrill cackle that she apparently thought passed for an evil laugh. "And now that I've lured you into my trap, you will never escape Kaitou Kid-sama! I will keep you hear by holding your beloved Tantei-kun as a hostage until you agree to be with me forever!"

"And then we'll escape via the window in proper dramatic fashion," Kid explained, apparently trying to coerce Shinichi into agreeing with him. "After which we'll have a romantic kiss under the moonlight. Or maybe that should happen before we leap from the balcony, and while I'm holding you for the plunge."

"–then we'll get married, and honeymoon in Venice where I will change you, and you'll give up your dastardly criminals ways just for me. Except when you need them to save me, of course."

A tick had developed in his eye as the two carried on: Sonoko with her Villainous Monologue on her Plan to capture Kid's heart away from him (Since when did he _have_ that anyway?!), while Kid explained the proper way to exit a scene like this. Finally fed up, Shinichi kicked out with his leg and sent a, sadly, very soft throw pillow hurtling at Kid. The pillow smacked the thief hard enough in the stomach to make him double over with a whoosh of expelled air.

"Tantei-kuuuun," Kid whined, giving him the same look one would expect from a wounded puppy.

"Get lost!" Shinichi barked, in annoyance. "I don't need rescuing, Sonoko isn't dangerous, and I certainly don't need _romantic_ rescuing."

With a few twists he had his arms freed, and was standing and marching toward the door. Sonoko hadn't even noticed. Kid, however, followed him like an absurd shadow. "Well, how about that kiss then? I _did_ come to your rescue regardless."

"No!"

Shinichi didn't care if Ran liked Sonoko or not, he was _never_ going near her again.


	11. Crystal Pipe Dream

**Pairing(s):** KaiShin?

**Characters:** Kudou Shinichi, Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** Crack. Pure crack.

**A/N:** This drabble is for Nena. And she knows why. :P

* * *

**Crystal Pipe Dream**

**words: 549**

* * *

A large cloud of smoke slowly billowed outward and up. The lights had dimmed down to the perfect dramatic setting. At every window the curtains fluttered inward, though Shinichi wasn't sure how Kid had managed that one. A figure was in the smoke, slowly becoming more visible as his silhouette gained detail.

Sucking in a breath Shinichi got ready to call the thief's name. "Ki–" Shinichi's voice was strangled off in a fit of coughing as he choked on his own saliva. He brought his hand up, and thumped his own chest to try and restart his lungs.

Somewhere, behind him, he heard a great crash. Considering Hakuba was the only one who had been right behind him, Shinichi was pretty sure he'd just gone down. If he'd looked back he'd have found that the other detective had tripped over his own feet and facevaulted right into the pristine parquet flooring.

But, no, Shinichi couldn't tear his eyes off of Kid, because Kid was... Well...

Kid was wearing a fluffy white poet's shirt, the neckline of which dipped absurdly low, allowing a great deal of pale, defined flesh from sternum toward his waist to be perused. At his waist a deep wine red cummerbund was wound to delineate his top from the _skin tight_ dark gray breeches he was sporting. And, when Shinichi said tight, he _meant_ it. They left absolutely nothing to the imagination, and formed, almost lovingly, to.. to...

He stared, brain short circuiting with an almost audible click.

Apparently Kid was worried about Shinichi's lack of response– The dear detective was merely standing there staring, slack jawed. –as he propped a dark, leather gloved fist on his hip, and shifted his weight to rest on one leg. "What's the matter Precious Tantei? Don't you appreciate the change in costume? I thought it would be nice to... spice things up a bit."

Shinichi forcibly dragged his attention back up, taking absent minded note of the polished black boots Kid was wearing, and not so absent note of the way his tight (very, _very tight) _pants conformed to every little shift and nuance of his movement, to gawk at Kid's face.

Which gave him even more pause, because Kid had eye shadow and glitter that he could see despite the top hat he still wore. Of course, he still had his monocle on, but Shinichi had no doubt Kid had done the other eye just the same.

And he was juggling three crystal spheres in his other hand.

What the hell?

As Shinichi's brain began to churn back into working order, and he gave a little croak, he tried to decide whether to be horrified – Like the gurgling Hakuba behind him –or vastly amused.

Well, that, and he was a little turned on. (_Tight pants. Really, really, __**really**__**tight pants.**_)

Kid pouted, gathered his cape, far thicker and more ornate than usual, and gave it a swirl. The next thing Shinichi knew he was in a poofy silvery ballroom gown, with Kid's arm wrapped firmly around his waist, and the thief disconcertingly close.

"I can give you all your dreams and desires," Kid leered at him.

"You have no power over me," Shinichi deadpanned in reply.

"Wanna bet?" Kid cooed.


	12. Pretty in Pink

**Pairing(s):** None

**Characters:** Kudou Shinichi, Gin

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** Crack. Pure crack.

**A/N:** Time Traveling Shinichi and his Magic Book featured in this drabble are from another plunnie that's come visiting recently, and will likely appear somewhere in the future when I have the time to write it.

Gin, in this drabble, however, I have given to Sama if she so chooses to use him. XD

* * *

**Pretty in Pink**

**words: 318**

* * *

Magic swirled up from the floor, tightening and tightening into a neat spiraling coil until it reached its pinnacle, and, with a soft _whumph_ of displaced air, the magical glow rushed upward, downward, out along the ceiling and floor like water splashing over. Shinichi swayed slightly, the magic fizzling out and receding around him, and made sure he didn't drop the grimoire perched lightly on one hand. He blinked a few times to clear away the afterimages of the Traveling, only to realize that the pink wasn't going away.

The room he'd landed in really _was_ all pink.

Shinichi gave his head a shake, feeling more than a little baffled until a slight snore to his left had him turning.

With a stifled gasp, Shinichi jerked back, and just barely kept himself from crashing into a set of shelves. There, on the bed, lay _Gin_. It was no doubt in his mind that that was who that was, even if the psychotic man was dressed in pink footy pajamas with Hello Kitty heads printed all over them, and was clutching a Hello Kitty plushie to his chest while laying on his pink Hello Kitty comforter covered bed, head resting on his pink Hello Kitty pillow.

He also had his hair tied tightly up in pink Hello Kitty ribbons.

Slowly, Shinichi glanced around the room, and found only more pink and Hello Kitty memorabilia meeting his gaze.

"I think," he whispered to himself, feeling traumatized. "My calculations were off."

Wrenching the grimoire open so hard the spine creaked, Shinichi quickly delved through it and began to ramble off another set of coordinates: He didn't care where he landed so long as it didn't get him killed, and it wasn't _here_.

In another swirl of magic and air, the time traveling detective vanished, leaving the psycho to keep on sleeping and peacefully dreaming his pink Hello Kitty dreams.


	13. A Thousand Lies

**Pairing(s):** None

**Characters:** Kuroba Kaito

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** Songfic but not Really.

**A/N:** For Sama :P

* * *

**A Thousand Lies**

**words: 282**

* * *

The music was so loud it made his bones rattle when the beat hiked up on the chorus. He didn't care though, and it might have annoyed his mom, but he never asked. She seemed to have decided to use it as a signal of sorts, because he only listened to it right before he left on a Kid heist.

He'd found the CD that had it on it in a little store that sold pirated music and DVDs, had merely picked it up because the name of this song had made him chortle. He'd never expected it to be so fitting, never expected it to, in his mind, become something of a theme song.

Hey, all great characters needed a theme song right? So why shouldn't Kid have one?

Grinning wildly, Kaito bounced around the room to the blaring sound of the music, voice cast into a perfect replica of the singer as he sung along. He hadn't really gotten it at first, had taken awhile for him to pick up all the English, but he wasn't Kaitou Kid for nothing, he learned fast but...

Well, this was his song now, as far as he was concerned. It helped psyche him up for his heists.

Laughing breathlessly, excitement thrumming through his veins like a drug, he posed and strummed his fingers through the air like he was playing a guitar. Tonight he would fly, he would steal, and he would come home to a mother who'd stayed up so she could make excuses for him, just in case, and tomorrow he would be normal again...

But, for now, he was Kaitou Kid, for now he was on top of the world.

* * *

**Post Drabble Note: **The song in question is "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by Offspring.


	14. Coconut Kid

**Pairing(s):** None

**Characters: **Kudou Shinichi, Kaitou Kid, The Taskforce

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** Crack. More Crack.

**A/N:** It's all Sama's fault.

* * *

**Coconut Kid**

**words: 165**

* * *

He was wearing an eye patch instead of a monocle.

Shinichi had no idea why he was focusing on that fact rather than the rest of the frilly pirate outfit Kid was wearing– and was that a peg leg? –but he was. Somehow, that just seemed important.

Maybe it was because Kid's eye patch was emblazoned with his signature clover emblem.

Kid grinned down at the gathered task force, brandished an obviously fake cutlass, and jeered, "Arrr, mateys! Hand over me booty or I'll swab the poop deck with yer innards!"

"What the hell?" Shinichi heard the words leave his mouth without permission.

Above them, Kid braced his peg leg on a low ledge, and leaned his forearm on his knee. "Well, I figured if they can have a National Talk Like a Pirate Day, I can have a heist where I dress like a pirate."

"That's not until September."

"Don't be ruinin' me fun, First Mate Tantei-kun, savvy?"


	15. Dream Spiral: Petrified

**Pairing(s):** Some KaiShin

**Characters: **Kuroba Kaito, Kudou Shinichi, Kidoll

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** Humor, some sap if you squint.

**A/N:**

**PLEASE NOTE**

The next several drabbles are all in relation to stories I have in the works, have been posting, and or will post eventually. These were all prompts from a little game I played on Livejournal where my readers got to give me a prompt for one of my stories and I wrote it.

* * *

**Dream Spiral: Petrified**

**words: 467**

* * *

It took Kaito exactly three minutes and five seconds to stop laughing.

He was also pretty sure he pulled a muscle, and it wasn't from taking down a pair of Anacondaurs on his own. While the monsters weren't very prominent these days, and even less so in the Calm Lands since they'd started transforming into a sort of theme park, they were still there.

With a wheeze, Kaito peeled his leather clad ass off the grass and gave Shinichi another sidelong. Of course, Shinichi didn't look back, at all. Not because he didn't want to, but because he _couldn't._

Kaito bit down, hard, on his lower lip, and hauled himself to his feet. Snorts of amusement made his shoulders jerk. Slowly he pulled out one of the recording sphere's he'd bought back in Luca, and switched it on. Wide grin firmly in place, he crept toward Shinichi.

"And here," Kaito intoned solemnly for his future audience's viewing pleasure. "We have the statue of one Kudou Shinichi."

Because Shinichi had gotten hit with the Anacondaur's petrifying stare. And it was hysterical.

He had to bite back another round of laughter as Kidoll, as much of a spotlight hog as he was, scrambled up Shinichi' stone leg (still poised on top of his soccer ball) and then up his torso, shoulders, and a nimble little flip to land on his head. The doll struck a pose, cape billowing in the breeze.

"Very dashing," Kaito informed his little friend. "You're on top of the world."

Okay, that had sounded kind of sappy if he thought about it, so he decided not to.

"Think we should wake him up?"

Kidoll waved his little hands in what Kaito thought was an affirmative, but it was probably just his imagination, right? Dolls couldn't form personalities, and minds of their own... Right?

With the recording sphere in one hand, Kaito reached into his satchel for a Soft with the other, and moved slowly toward the statue. The cap came off with a little pop, and Kaito upended the liquid all over Shinichi's head. After Kidoll had jumped off to glide, spiraling, to the ground, of course.

Shinichi gave a great sputter as he abruptly returned to normal to find himself drenched.

Kaito jumped back, still recording, and watched him swing around in search of enemies. "Shinichi, they're all dead."

His partner whirled toward him, saw what he was doing, and Kaito knew he'd have to run in a few seconds. "Oui eteud! Fryd yna oui tuehk?! Kad dryd uid uv so vyla!"

And, just like he expected, Shinichi lunged at him. Kaito took off running with a cackle, and the recording showed only blue sky. Until a small doll's face filled the view and everything went black.

* * *

**About this Drabble: **The prompt was "Dream Spiral, on the road, sphere recording of the boys just having fun and hanging out. Kidoll bonus!"

Dream Spiral is my, so far, unstarted, but vaguely planned DC/FFX crossover, which goes in conjunction with Sama's epic DC/FF7 crossover.

The language Shinichi uses are the end, for those who are unfamiliar, is Al Bhed. The Translation is: "You idiot! What are you doing?! Get that out of my face!"


	16. Bloodhound: Shock

**Pairing(s):** KaiShin

**Characters: **Kuroba Kaito, Kudou Shinichi

**Rating:** Pg13

**Warnings:** Humor.

**A/N:**

* * *

**Bloodhound: Shock**

**words: 339**

* * *

As soon as Shinichi and Kaito left, the so-called Nanashi fell back on the tatami mat floor of the room he was in.

"I don't know if I can do this," he whined. Beside him, his companion snorted. "I really don't think I can. It's too weird. I can't do it. I want to go home."

"You brought this on yourself. It's your fault so we're going to fix it."

Nanashi smiled faintly. At least there was no doubt that they were in this together, even if he caused the mess. "You can't tell me you aren't freaked out."

"Of course I am, idiot," his cranky lover scoffed. "I've been 'freaked out' since that first debacle."

"You don't act like it!"

"Neither do you, usually. Where's your Poker Face now, monk?"

Nanashi rolled over, and prowled toward the his glaring lover. "You can distract me. I can't find an audience here, I'm not who they want. It's not my stage so we can just improvise. Right?"

A finger planted itself right between his eyes, even as Nanashi slid his hands over his boyfriend's thighs. "Is that all you think about?"

"Not all I think about, no."

"Prove it."

"I think about magic, too."

"Get off me."

There was a definite thunk as Nanashi shoved his companion onto his back. That just showed how hard he was fighting, really. The jewel around his neck clattered against the floor. "Now, come on Inu-chan, you don't have to be such a bore."

"I thought you were whining."

"I was, and now you're going to help me deal with this terrible shock."

"I'm going to bite you in ten seconds. Ten..."

"Oooh, please do. You know I like the feel of those fangs on my–" His words were abruptly cut off as Shinichi smacked a hand over his mouth, blushing vividly.

"Shut _up,_ Kaito."

Kaito knew he was going to get his way.

* * *

**About this Drabble: **The prompt was "Dimensional Shock ("Dimensional Shock" being a joke on "culture shock". Surely the boys are going to run into something in one of those other dimensions that's going to come as a "culture" shock. XD)"

This takes place during the first jump of the Bloodhound Sort-of-sequel fic _thing_ called Trans-Dimensional Travel where-in BH Shinichi and Kaito travel to a myriad other stories, usually mine, Sama's, or, in this case, Flippant Wisdom/Miss Sera's series "Tumble" (which is awesome, and if you haven't read it yet, you need to.)

Kaito calls himself Nanashi to avoid confusion. It basically means "No Name".


	17. Why Not?: Tease

**Pairing(s):** KaiHakuShin

**Characters: **Kuroba Kaito, Kudou Shinichi, Hakuba Saguru

**Rating:** Pg13

**Warnings:** Humor.

**A/N:**

* * *

**Why Not?: Teasing**

**words: 754**

* * *

Saguru and Shinichi strode down a hall, their footsteps seemed to echo in the hollow emptiness that surrounded them without the bustle and noise of the heist that had just lit the building from within. Their attention was never static: In fact they seemed intent on checking each and every nook and cranny. Unlike the rest of Kid's pursuers they were pretty sure he hadn't actually escaped the building, let alone the perimeter the task force had put up.

"Perhaps we should check the eastern wing, Kudou-kun," Saguru murmured. "If I recall correctly that's where we lost him initially, and–" He cut off when Shinichi touched his arm lightly, and turned to look at his fellow detective. Shinichi's head was tilted like a bemused puppy, a curious yet amused look on his face, and when Saguru followed his line of sight he found out why.

Slowly, a smirk spread across Saguru's face to match the amused smile blooming on Shinichi's face. The two detective's paced forward, heads tilting back to keep an eye on the sight.

"Well," he drawled, "I never thought I'd see something like this."

"And that's one of his _own_ traps."

An annoyed sound came from above them, muffled and unintelligible. Saguru crossed his arms over his chest, while Shinichi mirrored his stance. The two smirked. Kaitou Kid was suspended above them, held in the tight mesh of a net he, himself, had set earlier. One of his arms was pressed over his own mouth, the fabric bunched and pressed against his face. His other arm was twisted over his head, his top hat knocked forward. Kid's expression, from beneath the shadow of his hat brim, was an odd mixture of a sad 'help me' eyes, and a glower.

"However did the _great_ Kaitou Kid manage this?" Saguru asked in mocking concern. "Surely he couldn't have _forgotten_ one of his traps?"

"MMPHBLE."

"Certainly no one else could have put it there, or he'd have been caught by now."

"I'm pretty sure we exited the building through here as well..."

Kid thrashed in his mesh cage until he'd managed to shift his arm enough to speak, it also knocked his hat further askew. It was probably a good thing neither Shinichi nor Saguru were interested in turning him in, and they already knew who he was. "Are you two going to stand there and gloat all night, or help me down?"

Saguru sent a questioning look toward Shinichi. The other man tapped a finger against his cheek, hand clasping his elbow, then deadpanned, "I'm tempted to leave him up there to see how long it takes for someone else to notice him, but..."

"We seem to be oddly attached to him," Saguru agreed with a morose sigh, then set about rooting around to let the thief down. He soon found a nearly unnoticeable pulley system hidden in one of the nearby shadows, behind a decorative suit of western plate armor. He was none to gentle in releasing the trap, and Kid fell to the tiles with a rather jarring sound.

Saguru didn't feel guilty about it, honestly, considering all the times he'd endured similar indignities.

Kid stood up, huffing and brushing fussily at his white suit. His hat lay, half forgotten, at his feet. Saguru watched Shinichi step forward, his fingers absently sliding down the thief's sides so he could tug his suit coat straight. Saguru reached down and snatched the top hat off the floor, then leaned forward to set it jauntily on Kid's head. His lips brushed lightly against the skin just before Kid's ear, and when he tried to pull away he felt his tie caught in a firm grip. He wasn't being paid any attention though, and watched, amused, as Kid finally pulled away from the kiss he and Shinichi had been caught up in.

"I still hate you both," Kid said flatly, "but you'll get yours eventually."

Shinichi smirked lazily. "Of course."

He didn't seem that perturbed about it, and considering the smoldering in his eyes Saguru had a feeling he wasn't thinking about Kid's revenge.

Saguru sent a half-lidded glance at the annoyed thief, and couldn't help but thing that maybe Shinichi had the right idea after all. "Shinichi-kun's right," he murmured, low and right beside Kaito's ear. Their thief gave a slight shiver. "I'm sure we can get you to look at things in a better light."

* * *

**About this Drabble: **The prompt was "Shinichi and Saguru teasing Kaito, who for some reason is unable to participate/get back at them."


	18. Sed II: The Missing Drugged Scene

**Pairing(s):** None

**Characters: **Kudou Shinichi, Hakuba Saguru

**Rating:** Pg13

**Warnings:** Humor.

**A/N:**

* * *

**Seduction II: The Missing Drugged Scene**

**words: 672**

* * *

The moment Hakuba set foot inside the kitchen, he knew the scene that met his eyes wasn't what he'd been expecting. He stood, sucking in deep breaths to calm his racing heart, and _stared_. If he were honest with himself, he couldn't say what he'd been expecting, maybe to find everything just fine, or maybe to find Kudou Shinichi in some amount of trouble. He wasn't totally sure he wouldn't have used the chance to gloat. Or, maybe, he'd hoped for a chance to see the other detective in action. For professional curiosity, of course.

What he _did_ see, however, wasn't really any of these. Instead, he found Kudou hunkered down near the middle of the room, a pensive expression on what he could see of his face. A pair of legs were sticking out from behind the center island. Despite good sense telling him otherwise, Hakuba edged closer to the other detective, and peered down at the owner of the legs. He easily recognized it was one of the supposed 'sons.' Well, it looked like Kudou had certainly taken care of that.

"Kudou-kun, are you alright?" Hakuba asked, straightening.

"I think he's _dead,"_ Kudou replied with all the boggled amazement of a little kid who'd just found a very interesting bug.

Hakuba gave the downed man a long look. He didn't _appear_ to be dead. In fact, Hakuba could see his chest rising and falling. The bruising on his head, and the small bit of blood from a cut, made it obvious that he'd merely been knocked unconscious. Going from the shape of the quickly darkening bruise on the side of the man's face, Hakuba deduced Kudou had managed to kick him.

"He's not dead, Kudou-kun."

"Yes, he is," Kudou grumbled with childish insistence. "He's not moving _is he_?"

He stared at Kudou, feeling baffled, then made to step around him only to have his foot slip in something. Hakuba pitched forward, threw his hand out, and caught himself on the nearby counter top. When he looked down he found the shattered remains of a tea cup, the liquid splashed across the tiles in a spreading puddle. With a niggling feeling that he knew what had happened, he called, "Kudou-kun?"

Finally, the other detective looked up at him, and Hakuba nearly swore at the glassy unfocused cow eyes that landed on him. Just as he'd feared: Kudou had been _drugged_. He watched, uneasily, as a sudden grin split Kudou's face and he shoved himself, unsteadily, to his feet. As soon as Kudou reached his full height, he immediately overbalanced, swayed, then toppled forward toward Hakuba. Hakuba reached out automatically to grab Kudou, and ended up with the other detective's face thumping into his shoulder.

Kudou snickered. "Thank you, squishy. The floor would have hurt. It is not squishy."

Inanely, or maybe _insanely_, he wanted to ask how exactly Kudou had arrived at this deduction. Instead, he fought it back, then pulled and pushed Kudou into something like an upright position then began to haul him toward the door. "Come on, Kudou-kun, we need to find Kuroba-kun."

"Nooooo," Kudou whined, "I wanna solve a mysteryyyy."

Hakuba grunted as Kudou twisted around and flailed uselessly in an attempt to get back to the supposed body. With a sigh, he wrapped his arm around Kudou's midsection and dragged him toward the door. "If you come with me, Kudou-kun, we can solve a mystery."

Kudou made an interested sound, and craned his head back around. As a result he nearly toppled backwards. Hakuba grabbed his shirt and jerked him back upright, before maneuvering him out the door. Then, pulled up short when a pair of arms circled his waist and squeezed tight. "Hug!" Kudou crowed, cheerfully.

"Kudou-kun, _please_, I need to _walk_."

"Nope."

"Kudou-kun!" With a sigh of exasperation, and half wondering if he was dealing with Kuroba and not Kudou, Hakuba began dragging the clingy detective down the hall.

* * *

**About this Drabble: **The prompt was "How about what happened between Shinichi and Hakuba when Shinichi got drugged in The Seduction of Kudou? It was in the drabble Presentation. And if that doesn't work, then I'll have to get back to you on that."


	19. Why Not?: In Sickness

**Pairing(s):** KaiHakuShin

**Characters: **Kuroba Kaito, Kudou Shinichi, Hakuba Saguru

**Rating:** Pg13

**Warnings:** Humor.

**A/N:**

* * *

**Why Not?: In Sickness**

**words: 825**

* * *

When Kaito had been sick, things had seemed absolutely unreal. Shinichi and Saguru had stepped into his apartment to find everything _absolutely_ silent. It had been so odd, so eerie, that they'd wondered if they had, accidentally, walked into another person's home. The only thing that had confirmed their location was the familiarity: The absently chaotic, but ordered, mess, and the fact that, of all things, there was a damned white top hat laying on the table. Saguru had frowned at it, annoyed that Kaito would be so careless, and more than ready to tell him all about it, though Shinichi had merely looked more worried.

Shinichi had stepped into Kaito's room, and, after picking up the white top hat, Saguru had followed. It didn't take a detective to spot the quivering lump beneath the blankets on the bed, and the sound of miserable sniffles and groans from under the blankets was enough to tell them that Kaito was still alive. Saguru had stood back and watched as Shinichi tossed aside the blankets to reveal the sniveling pile of misery beneath. To their surprise they had found Kaito still dressed in full Kid gear, and, in fact, he had been balled up in his cape.

An unfocused blue-violet eye had peeled open, accompanied by a sound of complaint, and focused on his assailant. What had followed had been the most pitiful rasp either of them had ever heard. "Shibigi...?"

"This is what you get for flying around in this weather."

"Bohn't be meab, Shibigi. Sagu'u, tell hibba be bice."

"I don't understand a word you're saying Kaito-kun..."

In the end Kaito had latched onto the unfortunate Shinichi– Saguru refused to get close enough. –and clung on for dear life like a particularly whiny limpet. Somehow the two of them had managed to wrestle him out of his Kid outfit with minimal garbled lewd suggestions, but nothing they did could get him to relinquish his clutch on Shinichi. In the end, Shinichi had been relegated to Kaito's new comfort pillow, and Saguru had become the sick magician's servant. Luckily, Kaito slept most of it away anyway.

Unluckily, and not surprisingly, Shinichi had caught whatever bug that had struck the great Kaitou Kid down a few days later. Unlike with Kaito, though, they were the one's who seemed to notice the impending illness first as Shinichi slowly got more listless. They'd feared a relapse into depression, until he'd started sniffling and going for the Kleenexes and handkerchiefs more often. He had gotten quieter and quieter as the day went on, pushing himself until Kaito and Saguru had seen enough and forced him to go home.

The sad, miserable, 'I feel like hell' look he'd cast them had been enough to make the two of them decide to stay at Kudou Manor. He always did manage to pull off abandoned puppy look far better than even Kaito. It turned out that, when sick, Shinichi had a penchant for cuddling up, and the three of them had– Despite Saguru's protests. –spent the entire time curled together in a pile with Shinichi sandwiched between the two of them, one arm wrapped around Saguru's waist, and his head buried against his chest while Kaito rested against his back.

All of which lead to now, a now where, of _course_, Saguru was sick, of _course_, he felt like hell, couldn't breathe past the mucous clogging his sinuses, and the tickle in his throat made him clear it twenty times a second lest he start coughing, of _course_, his head was full of fuzz, and he couldn't think faster than a snails pace.

Saguru sent an acidic, muzzy, glare toward the near identical duo at the foot of his bead. One of them was standing, the other one was perched on the edge. He couldn't really tell which was which at this point. He seemed incapable of the proper focus, and it all seemed the same to him.

"..." he attempted to croak, but he'd been unlucky enough to lose his voice. He had _wanted_ to tell them both to get lost and leave him to his miserable death by virus and boredom, but it didn't seem to be working. Honestly, he had a feeling it was the latter that was really getting to him.

"He just keeps _glaring_," he heard Kaito muse.

Shinichi, still not exactly over his bout with the rampant plague Kaito had let loose on them, coughed in reply.

"Maybe this will help?" Kaito wondered, then preceded to shove Shinichi flat on his back on Saguru's bed, crawled over him, and attempt to remove his tonsils. Saguru chose to kick the pair as best he could, tangled in his blankets as his feet were, because, for one, that was not fair, and for another _no_ that _was not_ helping.

Damn it, why did he like the pair of them again?!

* * *

**About this Drabble: **The prompt was "one of the three getting hurt or sick and the other two taking care of him?"

There's also a Mayo Prompt that will _not_ be posted here on . If you want to read that you will need to make your way to my LJ, it can be accessed via my profile. However, it will be **Friends Locked** this means you need me to 'Friend' you on LJ, you will need an account to view it. If you want me to friend you, please send me a message, or comment on LJ. I will, of course, need to know who you are.


	20. Fun with Pillows

**Pairing(s):** None

**Characters: **Kaitou 'Kid', Conan

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** Humor.

**A/N:** I blame this one _entirely_ on Sera.

* * *

**Fun with Pillows**

**words: 815**

* * *

Today had been a nice day, Conan thought. Ran had had to go out, but that was okay. She'd patted him on the head, and told him she'd bring him back a nice treat. He was still trying to get used to the new name though, but he thought it was an okay name. A lot easier than his old one, anyway.

After Ran had left he'd been left to his own devices, so he'd dug out some of his toys and played with them for awhile. The shiny ball was his favorite: It was squishy and the strands of gleaming stuff tickled when he picked it up. And, of course, when the light shown on it it was really eye catching! It was definitely the best toy ever.

But, that was then, and now here he was curled up in Ran's desk chair, in the sunshine. It was a great time to nap in the sunshine!

Conan didn't know how long he'd been napping when something woke him up. It was just the barest of sounds, really, and he lifted his head to peer around groggily. It wasn't long before his gaze landed on a figure above him. In fact it was leaning against the window frame and seemed to be watching him.

It took Conan only a second to realize who had come to pay him a visit. That sleek white form, those knowing blue-violet eyes, that smug air... Ai had complained about _him _when he and Ran had last visited with her and Agasa.

"Kaitou Kat!" Conan hissed, standing and arching his back in indignation. The renowned cat burglar was here! He was a strange cat who went around the block stealing shiny toys from the other cats. Of course the toys always found their way home, along with other objects the kleptomaniac had pilfered, but that was besides the point. Conan could see his favorite shiny ball sitting on the floor, glimmering in the sunlight.

"Maa, Maa, don't puff up like that little kitten, I'll be gone before you know it~" the big cat sung playfully, and rubbed his cheek against the window.

Conan hissed again, fur bristling even more. He was sure his tail looked like a bottle brush by now. "There's nothing for you here! Go away!"

Lazily the cat slithered to the edge of Ran's desk, and peered over the edge at Conan. He reached out a fine white paw and batted Conan's head. "You're adorable, really, Kitten-chan, but there's nothing you can do to stop me."

And, with that, the thief bounced off the desk and landed neatly on the floor with grace that Conan could only envy right now. "You!!!"

Conan skittered to the edge of the chair and paused, claws digging into the upholstery, rear end wiggling, before he thrust himself off into the air. He would pounce that stupid big cat and show him what for! Unfortunately, the cat neatly skipped out of the way and Conan landed in a tumble on the floor. When he looked up, the cat was licking one paw smugly, the other was braced on Conan's shiny ball.

"That's mine! Give it back, Kat!"

The thief paused his grooming, and slanted Conan a sly-eyed look. "You'll have to come and get it from me if you want it~"

Hissing and spitting in out rage, Conan darted at the cat who scooped his prize up, and dashed nimbly away. Ahead of Conan the white cat bounced over a pillow that had been left propped against a bookshelf, and easily began to scale the shelves. Conan was determined to follow, and jumped up at the pillow. He reached out and grabbed the top of it, but even his small weight was too much for the soft pillow and it toppled. With a thump Conan landed on his back, the pillow pressing down on him. He flailed out with his forepaws, then gave up knowing he'd never move it.

"Do you need some help down there?" that smug voice asked.

With his ears laid back, Conan glared up at the white head that peeked over the top of the bookshelf. The cat still held his ball in his mouth. "I hope you get chased by a big huge slobbery dog!"

The cat's eyes closed in amusement, and Conan caught the hint of a purr. "So cruel! Ah, but I must go now, Kitten-chan. We should play again another day!"

Kaitou Kat propelled himself from the top of the bookshelf and seemed to soar across the room to land on Ran's desk. Conan twisted his head around, clawing at the pillow holding him down. "I'll get you next time, Kat!"

The cat flipped his elegant white tail at him, then disappeared out the window. Conan glared. He _would_ get him next time!


	21. Baby Steps

**Pairing(s):** None

**Characters: **Kaito & his Mom, Kid

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** Humor.

**A/N:** Yeah, I don't know.

* * *

**Baby Steps**

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, it took a lot of work to be Kid. Kaito, though he would have the world believe otherwise, didn't just fall into the role. In the time after that first appearance as Kid, Kaito would be sure that luck had been on that side his night. He had no idea, later on, how he'd managed not to totally flub that up. It was a fluke, but a glorious fluke.

–

Swish! Flip. "Damn it! Come back here hat!"

Snatch.

"Okay, let's try that again." Back flip, and... The hat went rolling across the floor again before he'd done more than bend backwards. Kaito glared at it, retrieved the offending top hat, and perched it jauntily back on his head. How had his dad managed to keep the damn thing on?!

–

Twirl. Rustle. THUMP.

"Kaito? Are you okay up there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Mom! I just, uh... tripped over my own feet!"

It wasn't that much of a lie, Kaito thought as he stared petulantly at the cape wrapped around his ankles.

–

He'd conquered the cape, topped the top hat, and now... he just had to master the monocle. He took to wearing it as much as possible to make sure he could keep it on under any situation. Luckily, his mother decided to go out for a day, and he had the house to himself.

It seemed to be going swimmingly until that night when he took it off. "OW! Oh god! My eye brow is cramping!"

"Kaito...?"

A whimper drifted listlessly down to the first floor, and Nyoko smiled in amusement, shook her head, and went back to preparing the evening meal.


	22. Battle Go!

**Pairing(s):** Er... Slight Kid/Conan?

**Characters: **Hakuba Saguru, Edogawa Conan, Hattori Heiji, Kaitou Kid, Toyama Kazuha, and Haibara Ai

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** Humor.

**A/N:** Requested by Spell of Sama, but Sama doesn't know much about Pokemon. Being the huge pokenerd I am, I decided to put these powers to good use.

* * *

**Battle Go!**

**words: 478**

* * *

Heiji smiled smugly as he twisted his baseball cap around so that the brim faced front. "Yer Kaito has nothin' on my Conan," he declared, fingering the red and white ball in his hand. Before him the small Pokemon scuffed his bright red shoes against the ground in annoyance.

From where he stood directly across from him, Hakuba tugged his deerstalker a little lower and smirked eerily. "That's where you're wrong, Hattori-kun. My Kaito recently evolved." His smirk widened at the look of horror that briefly flashed over Heiji's face. "Go, Kid! I choose you!" In a flash of red light the white caped Pokemon appeared, yawned, and wiggled a gloved pinkie finger in his ear.

Sweating, Heiji remarked, "He don't seem so tough."

"Kid!" Hakuba barked, instead of continuing the pre-battle banter. "Use your Exploding Card attack!"

The Kid gave a bland look back Hakuba, turned to consider his opponent, then pulled a card gun out of seemingly thin air. He fired off two shots toward the Conan who jumped and rolled out of the way, hissing as he was showered with bits of dirt.

"Conan, use High Powered Kick!" Heiji hollered. The small Pokemon dropped his hand to his shoes and powered them up. A soccer ball appeared before him in a poof of smoke just as he whipped his foot forward. The Kid's eyes went wide and he had to quickly toss himself out of the way. "Quick, now use yer Attract attack!"

Conan paused and turned to stare at Heiji with that dead pan look that made him fear for his life. Heiji gave him the puppy eyes right back. Finally the Pokemon sighed, turned, and stared up at Kid with wide eyes. One could almost imagine balloon like pink hearts floating and popping around him. The next thing anyone new Kid released a coo, and had glomped the smaller creature. Hugging and clinging, the top hat wearing Pokemon rubbed his cheek against the top of Conan's head.

Hakuba stared. "Shouldn't that only work on the opposite gender?"

"...Don't blame me for y'pokemon bein' a freak of nature," Heiji griped.

"You're the one who had your _Conan_ learn that attack!"

"Don't try t'tell me how t'train my Pokemon. 'Sides, it was Kazuha's idea."

"Hey!" the girl on the sidelines shouted. "I told ya t'teach him _Charm_ y'idiot, not Attract!"

"AN' THAT'S WHY I'M NEVER TAKIN' ADVICE FROM Y'AGAIN," Heiji bellowed. Beside her the girl's Ai turned menacing eyes on him. Heiji cringed. "Fine. Never mind. Can we try t'get that loony off my Conan?"

Hakuba sighed. "Just wait until he evolves."

Heiji paled, flushed, and then stomped toward the pair of Pokemon where his Conan was squawking in protest. The lovestruck Kid didn't seem to mind too much.


	23. Day Care Center

**Pairing(s):** Background Kid/Shinichi

**Characters: **Hakuba Saguru, Hattori Heiji, Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi, and Mouri Kogoro

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** Humor.

**A/N:** Err, direct follow up to the last drabble as requested by Mai. More showing of how big of a pokenerd I am.

* * *

**Day Care Center**

**words: 378**

* * *

Heiji wandered down the path toward the Day Care center, intent on collecting his Shinichi. He had evolved not long ago, and Heiji had decided to leave him with the Day Care Man and his wife for awhile so he could concentrate on raising the Genta he'd caught recently. The Bald Spot Pokemon was looking to be a good addition to his team now that he'd had some one on one training, and Heiji thought it was a perfect time to retrieve his first Pokemon. However, his day was darkened as he caught sight of a familiar Inverness coat clad figure lingering outside the Day Care Center. Hakuba appeared to be talking to the Day Care Man. Scowling, Heiji stalked up beside the pair. "Y'better not be plannin' t'leave yer... What the hell is that?"

Hakuba spared a glance at him, then went back to squinting at the Day Care Man. "Are you _certain_?" he asked in the tone of voice of one who has asked this several times and still can't quite grasp the answer. The Day Care Man snorted and began to dig a cigarette out of his pocket.

"Of course I am. It's hard to miss which Pokemon are which, and your the only one who left a Kid here."

A great deal of dread suddenly filled Heiji. He looked down at what Hakuba was clutching. "Is that...?" he asked, voice a croak.

"Yes," Hakuba grated out. "Had I known you had been here I would have located a different facility."

"It's not my fault that yer–"

"Hattori, this is most definitely your fault."

"Don't fight," the Day Care Man said with a bored air. "Your Pokemon really seem to like each other. If you come back in awhile I'm sure there will be another one."

Heiji stared. The Day Care Man plucked out a cigarette and wandered back toward his house muttering about missing his show. Heiji looked slowly down at the egg that Hakuba held. "How in the–?"

"I don't think we want to know, Hattori-kun," Hakuba said steadfastly.

Behind the nearby fence, Kid tackled Shinichi into a clump of bushes, his top hat flying off. Neither trainer seemed to notice.


	24. Be Free

**Pairing(s):** None

**Characters: **Hakuba Saguru, Kaitou Kid, Edogawa Conan

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** Humor, Crack.

**A/N:** Kind of a Dead Writer In The Water at the moment. Currently my life is not conducive to writing DC fic, but I'll be back eventually. Muahaha. Spurr of the moment _thing_ for Nightpounce.

* * *

**Be Free**

**words: 343**

* * *

He lunged, arms reaching for the damnable thief, but what Hakuba wasn't expecting was for Kid not to move. He stared in poleaxed confusion at the thief lying prone beneath him, cape spread like a spill of white ink. Kid laid the back of his gloved hand against his forehead in a perfectly affected swoon as he said, voice breathy, "Oh dear, you've caught me Tantei-san. Whatever are you going to do with me?"

Hakuba gaped, mouth moving in a slew of silent words, before he managed to choke out a 'Bwuh?' Kid batted his eyes at him.

"Tantei-san?"

"He's broken," a dry voice said glibly. Kid glanced toward the corner where a small form stood, half in the shadows of a rather nice velvet curtain. "Congratulations, Kaitou Kid-san, I think you ruined a detective."

Kid preened for a moment where he lay, then poked experimentally at Hakuba's cheeks with the tips of his fingers. Hakuba afforded his efforts a cow eyed blink, but otherwise didn't react. "You know, Tantei-kun, I think you're right. ...Tantei-san? ...Hel-looo~ Tantei-san, anyone ho-ome?"

No response.

"Hakuba-kun?"

"...I... I caught him!" Hakuba croaked at last, then proceeded to sit up and stare at Kid with a sort of baffled wonderment. "No, you let me. This..." he frowned. "This isn't a proper ending to our rivalry. I won't accept it." Before Kid could give more than a moue of confusion, Hakuba was on his feet and had yanked Kid up with him. From not too far off the shouts of the task force floated to them. Kid cast a wide eyed look at the tiny, smirking, detective just before he was hauled off by the grip Hakuba had on his arm. Hakuba who nodded distractedly at Conan but didn't really seem to see him. "Come on, the roof access door is down here."

"What?" Kid sputtered, as he was shoved unceremoniously up a stair well.

"Fly, be free," Hakuba snapped, still clearly not paying attention to him. "And the next time I catch you, let me do it myself!"


	25. Deadly Game Scenes

**Pairing(s):** Kaito/Shinichi, Kurobas, Kudous

**Characters: **Lots of Kudous and Kurobas.

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Heavy petting, alcohol, language

**A/N:** My Christmas gift to you is to share the small collection of scenes I have had moldering on my hard drive for over a year from my defunct story idea "Deadly Game", first in the Gameverse series. Maybe one day I'll come back to it, but for now... Well, trying to work out the timeline would give me a headache.

For those of you not in the know, in this universe basically the Kudous and Kurobas have been super criminals for years. They run the Black Org, and Toichi already found Pandora.

Once again, this is over a year old, and I find it to be terribly written but... I wanted to give you all a present. Enjoy.

* * *

**Deadly Game Scenes**

**words: 4026**

* * *

"This is boring," an annoyed, childish, voice piped up. "Can't you get something more challenging?"

Yuusaku lifted his head as a small, plastic, multi-colored cube slammed down on his desk atop the blue prints he was busily studying. He blinked again, and reached behind his glasses with one finger to rub his eyes, then squinted. His brain quickly confirmed that, yes, the Rubix Cube he'd given to Shinichi no more than a thirty minutes ago was perfectly aligned.

Reaching out Yuusaku scooped the cube up, and slowly turned it over, examining it inch by inch while the small boy scowled up at him.

He hadn't gotten annoyed and peeled the stickers off either.

Looking down at Shinichi he blinked once then set the cube back down. Yuusaku nodded his head in satisfaction, and Shinichi grinned sharply in response to the unsaid praise.

"I'll see what I can find."

This time, it was the little boy who nodded in satisfaction. Yuusaku watched his son trot off to find something else to amuse himself. He could already tell the boy was going to be a handful...

–

"Toichi!"

Guiltily, the man in question slowly lifted his head from where he was tinkering with a bunch of razor edged playing cards and what had, at one point, been a gun. Said gun was now in pieces. Slowly, carefully, as if the world were about to explode, Toichi put the tiny screw driver he held down.

Hesitantly the great criminal mastermind called, "Yes dear?"

"Come here at once!"

Oh no... He knew that tone. It was the tone his lovely jewel of a wife used when she'd take no dallying or arguments. He stood up fast enough to nearly topple his chair, and took off at a quick clip. After nearly tripping down the stairs he found Nyoko standing sternly in the middle of the living room. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and her gaze was directed pointedly at her feet.

Toichi was almost afraid to see what awaited him.

Cautiously he walked over to join his wife, and almost groaned at what he saw. She was going to kill him for this, but... It was kind of funny. Their tiny son's head fell backm and he stared at them with wide, violet, _glassy_ eyes. Beside his little foot lay an empty vial. A vial that used to have some of the liquid the scientists in the organization had extracted from Pandora, and were attempting to refine.

Kaito giggled and held his hands up, tried to grab his mother's leg and missed by a mile. Toichi watched the unsteady toddler topple over onto his face and burble cheerfully into the carpet.

"How," Nyoko growled. "did your son get a hold of that, Toichi?"

Kaito rolled over to point and giggle at his annoyed mother. Toichi stifled a chuckle. "He's just showing how talented he is already."

After all, Toichi had kept those vials in a briefcase that was kept locked in a safe within his study. Kaito was going to make a wonderful Kaitou Kid someday!

Nyoko smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Go get the camera then help clean this up. You're going to deal with him when he wakes up screaming tomorrow from the hangover."

Toichi sulked for a moment, after all, it was his fault that the current version of the Pandora Extract turned out to be a highly potent alcohol? Then, brightening at the idea of embarrassing pictures to share at a later date, he meandered off to fetch the camera for his wife.

Poor boy wouldn't know what hit him when he tried to bring a date home!

–

Shinichi gave a proud smirk to his sand castle. Other little kids his age could barely make towers that looked more like towers than lumps. Shinichi, however, being the perfectionist he was even at this age had spent _hours_ calculating the water vs sand variables he needed for the right consistency, then carefully working it so it was _perfect_.

And, now it was.

Twisting his torso around Shinichi raised a little hand to wave to his parents, "Kaasan! Tousan! Come see!"

He'd show them how much better than his sniveling peers he was!

"BONSAAAAAIII!"

The shrieked word was followed shortly by a brightly colored, dark haired, _something_ belly flopping on Shinichi's carefully constructed sand castle.

The tiny castle builder's initial reaction was, "It's Banzai_,_ stupid."

"So? It's more fun this way!" The kid laying, belly down, arms forward like he was some flying super hero, quipped back.

It was then, that Shinichi realized he'd been thoroughly covered with the debris from his ruined creation, and let out an enraged yelp.

Yukiko arrived on scene just as Shinichi went to launch himself at the boy who was now rolling around and laughing in the remains of his castle. She caught him around the waist, and hauled him up even as Shinichi kicked and screamed, tiny hands flailing as he reached for the offender. It seemed rather like he wanted to strangle the other child.

"I'm sorry, about that..." an amused, but gentle voice commented.

Yukiko looked up, and beamed at the pair who had just walked sedately over in the wake of their vivacious son. "Nyoko-chan! Sensei! I was wondering when the two of you were going to arrive. It seems the boy's have already introduced themselves!"

"I'ma kill'em! KAASAN. LEMME GO!"

–

Kaito lay on the bed, on his back, head dangling over the edge so he could see the game upside down while Shinichi sat on the floor, leaning back against the bed. Despite this fact, Kaito was _still_ managing to completely clobber Shinichi in the fighting game they were playing. Shinichi scowled a little harder at the screen, and fell to mashing the buttons at random instead of trying to use the combos he'd memorized.

The game declared a resounding GAME OVER: PLAYER TWO WINS! much to Shinichi's disgust. With a huff he tossed the controller to the ground, then kicked it away with a sock clad foot.

"I don't want to play anymore."

"Booorrrring!" Kaito sing-songed. "Shin-chan's so boooorrrring!"

"Don't call me that!" Then, almost as an after thought he added, "If I'm so boring go find someone else to annoy. Isn't Hakuba here?"

Kaito perked up at the thought, but discarded the idea of annoying the quiet half-brit child as soon as it came. "We can do that later." Rolling onto his stomach Kaito grinned right in Shinichi's face. "Gimme a kiss and I'll let you win the next round!"

Shinichi's face immediately scrunched up in disgust. "Ewww! Kissing is disgusting, idiot. Why would I give _you_ one, anyway?"

"'Cause I'm gonna marry you someday."

Giving the other boy a perfectly deadpan look Shinichi pointed out, "Stupid, boy's can't get married."

"Says who?"

"Everybody!"

Kaito laughed, obnoxiously. "Well, what I say is what matters. If they disagree I'll just have Gin or Vermouth-obasan knock them off."

"I'm still not gonna marry you."

"I'll change your mind someday!"

"YEAH RIGHT!"

Shoving his hand in Kaito's face Shinichi sent the other boy off balance and, as Kaito fell to the floor with a yelp, took off running from the room. A second later Kaito was up and giving chase.

"GET BACK HERE, SHIN-CHAN!"

"GO DIE, MORON!"

–

Kudou Yuusaku pushed his glasses back along his nose and sat up, bracing himself on his elbow so he could see over the person laying on the loung chair parallel to his. The two of them were situated in a rather nice cabana on a long stretch of beach located on the island of Moloka'i. The breeze off the sea was fantastic, rustling in the thick palms, and jungle-esque foliage that surrounded the secluded spot. He had an admirable view of the beach, stretching on for miles in either direction, and the blue, blue ocean unfolding before him.

There wasn't a cloud in the sky. It really did seem to be the perfect day for this.

Beside him his companion lifted their hand, and reached out lazily to pick up the tall glass of some fruity smelling cocktail from the woven plant fiber table between their lounges. Droplets of water beaded the thin glass. The half melted cubes of ice hovering in the liquid clinked lightly as the object was lifted and drawn toward the owner of the hand.

Twisting around Yuusaku checked the path that lead to the low, rather expensive looking home that sat huddled in the thick greenery behind them. Faintly, he could hear the sounds of feminine laughter floating down to them.

"Sounds like they're on their way back," Yuusaku commented blandly.

Toichi gave a muffled laugh and sat up before setting aside his glass again just as Nyoko and Yukiko stepped into view. Both of the women were bedecked in clothing as brightly colored as the tropical blossoms around them. Yuusaku dropped back onto his lounge chair, and settled the book he'd been reading on his chest.

As Nyoko neared her husband's side Toichi reached out, caught her hand, and drew her closer. Bringing her hand up the former phantom thief brushed a kiss over the back of her knuckles, mischievous gaze turned upward to watch her. His other hand produced one of the large brightly colored blossoms for her.

Smiling, Nyoko inclined her head so that he could tuck the bloom behind her ear, and allowed herself to be drawn farther forward before perching on the edge of Toichi's lounge. Leaning over she brushed a kiss across his cheek, making the man grin. Drawing her hand up he feathered another kiss across her knuckles. "So, what could cause my most precious gem to come see me so soon?"

Toichi gave a sad sigh as Nyoko drew her hand away from him. Amusement laced her voice as she replied, "I thought you would like to know what your son has been up to."

Reclining back on his lounge, Toichi sent a sidelong glance to Yuusaku. "She said 'your son'. She only says it like that when Kaito's done something particularly atrocious."

Yukiko laughed cheerfully, leaning over Yuusaku to procure the man's drink. Grinning mischievously over the rim of the glass she said, "It's not just Kai-chan who's been up to his games again."

Toichi brought his hand up, dropping it down to lay theatrically, palm up, against his forehead, and closed his eyes. "I knew that they were getting troublesome. The pair of them would hardly stop arguing the last time they were here. How bad is it?"

"We decided to give them a larger game board to amuse themselves with," Yuusaku deadpanned.

Cracking one eye open to take in the amused trio, Toichi asked, "I'm afraid to know, but... how big?"

"All of Tokyo! Possibly all of Japan if you think about it," came Yukiko's chipper reply.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes, and you know the first thing those boys did?"

"I'm sure I can guess, but why don't you tell me anyway?"

–

Shinichi stood on the edge of a skyscraper's roof, wind whipping around him, and sending his fringe and the cowlicks of his hair to dance in a wild frenzy. In one hand he idly tossed a rather large blue hued stone, the delicate chain it was attached to swaying too and fro with every rise and fall. His other hand was occupied with keeping the binoculars to his eyes. High above him a waxing gibbous moon hovered in the sky. It was, as of now, nearly midnight.

It had been so easy to set the whole thing up. Drop a few rumors in a greedy man's ears, direct him toward one annoying idiot bastard with a penchant for reptilian names, and watch the sparks fly. Blue Birthday was a pleasant weight in his hand, and he couldn't wipe the smugly amused smirk off his face. Pocketing the binoculars now, as the show was out of sight, not to mention coming to an end, Shinichi let his gaze rake the dark city below.

Maybe he'd even let Kaito have the prize for playing along so well. Then again, he was still pissed off. If the idiot hadn't decided it was more fun to play with Nakamori's daughter than _him_...

Shinichi scoffed in annoyance, he wasn't _jealous _he just thought the silly girl was a waste of time. He turned his back to the immense drop of the building; a building that loomed over all of those around it. It had provided a wonderful spectators seat to the show, but now its purpose was served.

Hefting Blue Birthday aloft he looked through it, the crescent moon broke up like scattered puzzle pieces across the facets. The gem coruscated, sending off gleams of blue rainbows to dance in the air around him. Shinichi was unsurprised by the lack of red glow, he knew very well that Blue Birthday did not contain the Pandora gem.

Still, it would have been such a shame to leave Blue Birthday in the hands of proper authorities, which was why he'd sent Raccoon and Magpie to collect and replace it as soon as Kid had sent out his heist note. The fake was good enough to fool most people, after all they'd been taught by the best. It wouldn't, however, fool someone of Kid's caliber. Either of them, really.

The sound of clapping startled Shinichi from his thoughts, his head jerking to the side to watch Kid walk across the expanse of the roof still applauding. Dropping his arm Shinichi pocketed the jewel, and turned to face the thief with a brow raised.

"Nicely done, Shin-chan!" Kaito crowed. "Very well orchestrated."

Kaito stopped within a foot of him, leaning forward until they were very nearly nose to nose. Shinichi didn't even bother to twitch, eyes locked on the gleam of a monocle, and the glint of Kaito's uncovered eye. Kaito's gloved hand shot out, grabbing hold of the utilitarian black tie Shinichi wore to go along with the trim black suit coat and slacks. Shinichi allowed himself to be tugged forward, stubbornly refusing to shiver at the feel of warm breath fanning across his lips and cheeks.

Nor did he let his mind carry him away with how disheveled Kaito looked at this close a distance. Kaito always managed that: To look so put together and pristine, and yet just beneath the thin veneer was untempered wildness.

The thief gave a sharp tug on his tie, and Shinichi swayed forward slightly, balance knocked off just the faintest bit by the abrupt pull. That was all Kaito needed, and the next thing Shinichi knew he'd been spun around and Kaito was determinedly backing him up. His arm came up, clamping around Kaito's wrist hard enough to dig into the muscle through the slippery fabric of Kid's white suit coat. His back thumped against the door, and Kaito pressed close, pinning him there. A wicked grin greeted him in the shadow of the top hat's brim.

Shinichi scowled, glare fully in place, and squeezed harder. "Let me go."

Kaito's grin widened a fraction further. "Why ever would I want to do that when I've got you right where I want you, Shin-chan?"

They both knew Shinichi could have put up more of a fight if he really wanted to, but neither of them would bring that knowledge to the surface. Shinichi because he refused to admit to it, and Kaito because he knew Shinichi would have to fight back if he brought it up. It really was just the principal of the matter. Instead Kaito merely closed the distance and sealed it with a languid, but fierce kiss.

The brim of Kaito's top hat knocked against Shinichi's head, and with an impatient movement Shinichi knocked it off. Neither cared as it rolled away. Shinichi's hands threaded into the wild mess of Kaito's hair, indifferent to the sweat that dampened the locks and made them pricklier than usual. Tightening his hands into fists he gripped Kaito's hair and pulled him back roughly, teeth catching and biting down, hard, on the thief's lower lip. Giving a sound somewhere between a groan and growl, Kaito pressed back for more.

One white gloved hand weaseled into the small space between them, deftly undoing the buttons on Shinichi's suit jacket before shoving the two halves aside. Kaito brought his hand up to join the other at Shinichi's tie and began to work it loose. Leaning down, Kaito nuzzled against Shinichi's jaw to get him to tilt his head back. With another small sound the other teenager complied. Kaito grinned and rewarded him with a sharp bite to the underside of his jawbone. He could _feel_ the hum of approval in Shinichi's throat.

Really, once you got him to give in to the inevitable pleasure Shinichi really was a great lover. Glancing at his watch as Shinichi's tie came loose, Kaito grinned wickedly against his lover's neck. He could feel Shinichi tensing, and latched onto the fluttering pulse point, scraping his teeth over the skin there in a way he knew made Shinichi purr.

Shinichi stretched, arching his neck and pushing his hips forward. Kaito complied with the unspoken demand and stepped forward to press himself flush against the other boy.

Dragging his lips up, he cooed into Shinichi's ear, "My... You were missing this just as much as I was, weren't you?"

"Fuck you," Shinichi snarled.

"That _is_ the idea. ...After a fashion, anyway."

Leaving off the tie to settle loose around Shinichi's neck, Kaito stepped back, running his hands down Shinichi's torso. Catching handfuls of fabric he tugged Shinichi's shirt loose from his slacks. Shinichi's hands pulled roughly at his hair again, dragging him into another frenzied kiss that made him moan from the feel of teeth turning his lips tender.

Shinichi's belt was easily dealt with, and Kaito plunged his hand straight into his pants. A squeeze, a stroke, and the contrast of glove on sensitive skin was enough to make his lover's knees buckle. Shinichi's back slid against the metal door as Kaito carefully guided him down, and dropped to his knees with him. Kaito's white cape pooled around them.

Pressing his advantage the thief leaned over Shinichi, taking control of the kiss with a heady shift of his head. Shinichi's, head fell back with a thump when his skull met the door as he allowed Kaito his control. Drawing his free hand up Kaito cupped the back of Shinichi's head, raking his fingers through his hair to give it that lovely tousled look, before snatching the tie from around Shinichi's neck. Breaking off the kiss he ducked his head down to suckle at his lover's bared throat.

It was easy to coax Shinichi to lift his arms up, and in his distracted state even easier to swiftly bind his hands around the door handle with his own tie.

Grinning wickedly, Kaito scampered back to take in his handy work. Kaito dashed the back of his gloves across his lips to wipe away the saliva there. Shinichi looked absolutely amazing: From the disheveled cloths, his white shirt rumpled and partially twisted around his torso, the black suit jacket hanging open, pants undone and showing just a _hint_ of skin, to his hair that was wild in a way Kaito only got to see in moments like this, and the deadly scowl that was on his face, warring with the heavy lidded, half drugged look of pleasure in his eyes.

Kaito chuckled darkly. Oh yes, that certainly was a pretty sight.

Humming cheerfully, because there was nothing better than having his Shinichi tied up and at his mercy, Kaito retrieved his hat and sauntered toward the edge of the roof. "Now you just sit tight, love, and I'll get back to you in a moment. I have to send a message first."

Ignoring the stream of swears and death threats behind him, Kaito absently spun his top hat, balancing the brim on one finger. Pushed it into the air, then caught it by the very same brim. Holding it before him, every inch the magician, he rummaged around in it and 'pulled' a number of large fireworks out with small puffs of smoke to accompany them.

Arranging them on the rooftop, he could feel Shinichi's gaze drilling into him. Quickly he lit them then pulled his cellphone out of his pocket Kaito dropped down to sit cross legged on the roof and punched the button to speed dial Aoko's number. Tapping his fingers impatiently on his thigh he waited for the girl to pick up. Finally, he heard a tentative hello.

"Aoko, I'm sorry. I don't think I'll be able to see you by midnight!" Shinichi's glare hardened at the name of his 'childhood friend' and Kaito winced slightly. Oh well, he really didn't want to put up with her getting all weepy and testy. Besides he'd make it up to his lover in a little bit. Lifting his arm he shook his sleeve back and checked his watch. "Oops! Only one minute left!"

The screaming that started then was expected, and Kaito quickly held the phone away from his head until she'd run down. Once she'd stopped yelling he quickly said, "Just look out the window!"

Aoko's murmured echo was all the confirmation he needed. Just a little bit longer and he could get back to the _real_ fun.

"That's not the end of the show yet," he said cheerfully. "Look!"

Right on cue the fireworks went off, shooting into the air to explode in a variety of shimmering colors. Bouncing nimbly to his feet he spun away from the verge and grinned wolfishly at Shinichi, the array of colors playing over the white of his Kid regalia. Shinichi's face was the picture of aggravated threat.

"Tonight's view is my gift to you. Happy birthday, Aoko."

Of course, if she knew the _truth_ she wouldn't think he was being sweet.

Her thanks went in one ear and out the other while Kaito quickly made his excuses. Snapping the phone shut once he'd brought the conversation to a close he slid the it back into his pocket. Kaito focused on Shinichi once more, and began a slow prowl toward his lover.

Reaching up he pulled the monocle from his eye and tucked it into the inner breast pocket of his jacket. "Yes, the view may be for her benefit, but this..." he paused, gaze turning a bit dark, and absolutely possessive. "This is _all_ mine."

Shinichi turned his head aside, effectively snubbing him. Kaito came to a halt, standing over him. Slowly Kaito began to pull his gloves off before letting them fall, one at a time, to the concrete beside Shinichi's hip. "Now don't be like that. I need to claim my prize!"

"Why don't you go claim your 'prize' from _her,_" Shinichi sneered.

Kaito dropped down, knees landing either side Shinichi's thighs, to straddled his lover's lap. "Mmm... She's _nowhere_ near as pretty as you are." Leaning forward, Kaito braced his hands against the door to either side of Shinichi's upraised arms. The metal was cool beneath his palms. "Besides, I've told you before Shin-chan. You are _mine_." He brought one hand over, and forced Shinichi's head around until they were looking directly at each other. Kaito leaned in close, lips brushing against Shinichi's as he whispered his promise, "And now I'm going to screw you until you're panting, and writhing in the way I like you best."

His hand slid back to grip Shinichi's hair, and Kaito drew him into another forceful lip lock. The thief made sure Shinichi was in no condition to argue after that.


End file.
